When you're two seconds too late
by kkcoolkat8
Summary: booth was desperate to see her. he needed to tell her right then he wanted, needed, and loved her. but what happens when he's two seconds too late? this is my first fanfic and don't worry they'll be plenty more from where this came from. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

"Bones!" booth screamed out into the lab..he walked through the doors about 20 minutes ago and had been searching ever since. The platform was squintless. Her office was locked. He checked with the director of the jeffersonian and had called her phone at least 15 times. "what gives?" he thought. He ran through the possibilities in his mind. "Sickness? nah, i have to get her back to the house when she's sick. On assignment? could be. but it wouldnt be a murder, possibly acient remains at an archeological dig." there was one other possibility but he really didnt want to go there. actually there was two. death or a boyfriend related thing. he decided to call all the squints. he would not rest till he found bones. they had a case, but thats not what he had on his mind. first he called Cam.

"Cam?" he asked when she picked up.

"yeah booth?"

"Do you know where bones is?"

"No..shes not in her office?"

"Nope..i'll try angela thanks anyway." he hung up and dialed angela.

"Whats going booth?" she asked in a conversational matter.

"i'm looking for bones" he paused. "ya know where she is?" she didnt respond. "angela?"

"Uhhmm..booth, i'm not sure if i should tell you.."

"what do you mean is she okay?"

"Yeah i mean i think she would be after a night with her new.." booth cut her off.

"She's with someone?" angela heard the pain in his voice.

"Im so sorry booth." he caught his breath finally as his heart ached he played it cool..sorta.

"No..i mean why should i care. good for her." he said without feeling. he hung up as angela tried to prolong the conversation.

well shit. what was he gonna do now?


	2. Chapter 2

His heart pounded so hard as angela's words set in. He couldnt believe he was two seconds too late. just when he was going to admit his feelings bones started seeing someone. he sat down on the bench and hung his head in sadness and fustration.

"GODDAMNIT SEELEY!" he cursed himself outloud. his voice echoed through the lab. he knew that he had to tell her. he was going to too. his heart ached and he just needed her to know. 5 years of torture finally got the best of him.

"well what was she supposed to do." he sighed. he wasnt exactly entirely honest about his intentions in the beginning. yeah, there was the tension. but how was someone supposed to know where a relationship stands on mere sexual tension. but he realized it was more than that. it was love. love for another so strong words haven't been invented yet to describe it. they faced death together . they saved eachother on many occasions and not just physically. they were able to connect on such a level he never knew. he stood up. going over the facts made the decision. he took a deep breath and declared.

"Im in love with temperance. and she will know it one way or another. and i'll die before i lose her." he strode out of the lab to his truck and was ready to haul ass to her place. his eyes glinted with passion as he drove to set the clock back. he wont be two seconds too late.


	3. Chapter 3

He nearly ran over 10 people on his rush to see bones. he sorta ran through a red light too. but nothing else mattered to him. he was on a mission. and when seeley booth is on a mission there's no stopping him. he barely stopped his own car when he jumped from the seat. he didnt bother with the elevator. he sprinted up the stairs. he reached her room and knocked. a million scenarios went through his mind. all including him declaring his love and her leaping into his arms leading to some serious kissing and perhaps some intense sex? he knocked again. she finally answered the door, she was wearing another man's shirt.

"Oh hey booth! im sry i didnt come in today" her eyes gleamed with happiness, almost like she was in love. "You look out of breath..is it important?" he inhaled and was about to spout all of his thoughts, emotions and love to her when a tall man strode up behind her.

"Oh hey, you must be Tempe's partner seeley." booth's stomach fell.

"Call me booth." brennan spoke again.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I..I wanted to tell you.." Brennans lover was looking expectantly too. "That we have a case..but its not important. enjoy your day off." he finished lamely. he turned around and walked down the hall and he couldnt help that one salty tear that escaped down his cheek. he quickly brushed it away as he returned to his tahoe.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: don't own bones, aka wonderful television goodness. if i did i'd have booth all for myself haha. **

**A/N: sorry it took so long for a disclaimer kinda got caught into the whole writing thing. so this is my first fanfic i plan on writing more. once i get more used to this i will have longer and heavy chapters for the mean time im keeping them short and snappy. like i said first timer here so any review will help me and dont be afraid to tell the truth i can handle criticism. apologys for any typos and mispellings i know theres a alot. also dont mind if i switch some letters around im slightly dislexic. now enough about me lets get back to heartbroken booth and what will happen next! :)**

He was on his way home. that fire that was burning inside of him was long gone now. maybe he was being selfish. he couldnt expect her to feel the same way. still didnt make it hurt less though. he entered his apartment suddenly feeling alone in the world. he sat down and looked at his surroundings. hockey paraphanilia littered the living room. his tv could be updated. but it was missing something: a female presence. it needed love. to him it wasnt a home yet. he went straight to his bottle of scotch..the good kind. he didnt bother with a glass and just took long sips from the bottle. his body warmed but his heart was still feeling cold. he took another sip. he wanted to drink so much that he could no longer feel pain. but his chilling childhood memories of his drunk dad made him set the bottle down. there was nothing that could help him now. he aimlessly flipped through the channels hoping something was on that could cheer him up. he decided on the discovery channel; they had a special on anthropological studies. he smiled at the thought of bones getting down with an acient skeleton as she recieted all she could learn at that point. but the smile faded and pain took its place. he never got this way over any woman before. but then again bones wasn't your average woman. he thought of all the memories. "Well." he began "If something goes wrong then maybe god'll give you a second chance to get her." his eyes shut as the bottle of scotch sat opened next to him and the tv blared anthropological facts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry it took literally forever to update but hopefully you all like the nest installment. thank you again for reading! **

when he finally woke up the D.C sun shone directly into his face. his mouth felt dry from all the scotch from the night before. the memory was fuzzy at first then he remembered bones and her face. that face of happiness. it made him sick to think she was with someone other than him. his phone started to beep indicating it recieved a tesxt message. he flipped it open and the words on the small screen looked wavy and unreadable. finally he was able to focus the words

Hey, where are you? - Brennan.

he felt his stomach turn. he knew that hed have to face her eventually. but being hungover was not the way to do it. he didnt even bother to respond but instead dragged himself to the kitchen to get water. his phone started to ring. he looked at the caller ID. Bones. he didnt want to but before he knew it he flipped it open and answered "Booth"

"Booth where are you? are you okay?" his heart started to pound. or maybe it was his head.

"Fine. im at home."

"didn't you say we had a case..shouldn't you be here..shouldn't we go to the scene?" she sounded genuinely confused.

"i lied. well not really. we do. but..thats not why i came yesterday." there was a long silence. "Bones. look. im not sure why i came over. i was going to tell you something but...i saw you with that guy and i couldn't do it."

"Why... was it confidental information pretaining to a case."

"Not exactly no."

"Booth, i may not be good at reading people but i know when you're hiding something." his head starting pounding even harder. or maybe it was his heart now.

"Booth?" he clenched his eyes.

"I..I.."

"You what?"

"I...I need to go." he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you everyone for their reviews. i know my chapters are kinda short for now but hopefully this one makes up for the past ones. enjoy and thanks again for reading :)**

After he shut his phone he felt his heart shut up too. he started to grow numb and the things that mattered before seemed to no longer be important.

Brennan stared down at the phone in shock. "What is going through his mind?" she wondered. He seemed unlike himself. He sounded sad. he sounded like he was lying. Those were two things not normal for her partner. she could only think of one person to talk to. the master of men. the all knowing wise one.

"Ange. I think im having a guy problem."

"Aww my little girl is all grown up. so whats going on."

"Its booth..."

"have you realized you're in love with him yet?" there was a pause. "Bren?"

"Its not that, its..." she stopped for a moment. what was it anyway? "his usual character is off." she finished.

"What do you mean?"

"He sounds sad when i talk to him, and i think he lied to me before on the phone..before he hung up on me that is." Angela didnt respond.

"Are you still there?" she heard angela take a deep breath.

"Sweetie i think i know what this is about. You know that day you werent here cuz you were with whats-his-face?"

"His name is Charlie and yes i do recall that day. thats when it started. i mean booth, well he didnt start. ok what i mean is..." angela cut her off.

"i told him where you were and his voice cracked. c'mon can you honestly tell me that you think he'd be ok with this?"

"Angela hes just my partner..."

"Not that i mean to yell at you but...YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH EACHOTHER NOW WAKE UP ALREADY AND TELL HIM!"

"But..."

"dont tell me but Bren." her voice had an edge. "im so sick of seeing you guys waltz around this whole idea for 5 years now. its getting old. we all know how you feel about each other so just take that risk and tell him finally." She took a deep breath "Hello..bren bren?" brennan was in shock at the other end.

"i'm..i was..i was wrong. about this. i need to go ange." she clicked off. she dialed charlies number.

"Hey babe." he answered his low voice that was usually soothing suddenly irritated her.

"listen. i like you but, im ending this."

"WHAT?" charlie was slightly taken aback to say the very least. "But why?"

"i had an epiphany and realized i dont belong with you. i belong with seeley." Charlie sighed.

"Well, i dont really know what to say but...if it doesnt work out you know where i am."

"Thank you for being so understanding. and this has nothing to do with your sexual performance that was quite satisfactory." there was an awkward pause.

"i think you should go find your partner now Temperance." he said awkwardly then hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N this is the grand finale of my first fanfiction thank you for reading and I seriously hope you enjoyed this story. I'm going to have my next one ASAP**

She realized that she was being swayed by her emotions but for the first time it didn't seem to matter.

He was hoping that he'd get the chance someday to say how he felt. He knew this would last forever. He'd always love her.

They both stared at their cell phones.

He reached.

She reached.

He dialed.

It rang in her hand.

"The final answer" he thought.

"The decision is mine." She said. She hit the answer button its green gleam suddenly making her nauseous.

"Its Booth."

"I know. Caller ID is a wonderful thing." She half-heartedly joked. They both knew what was about to happen.

"Can we talk? In person?" he asked. Her stomach gave a flip, then a tumble. Then a jump…

"Bones?"

"Yeah. The park. In an hour." They both held their breaths.

"See you then." There was an awkward pause. Then they both hung up.

_AN HOUR LATER AT THE PARK…_

Booth saw her sitting on the bench. The late afternoon sun shone through her hair and some how made her even more beautiful. He gathered his thoughts which kept scattering themselves in his mind.

"Temperance?" he asked even though he fully knew that it was her.

"Booth, I think there's something I need to tell you…" he looked down

"Bones I have to admit something…wait you have something to tell me?" she looked at an invisible spot on her shoe.

"I haven't exactly been the most honest person towards you…" she started.

"I love you!" booth blurted out. Then his face turned an odd shade of red.

"I…I…I…love you too." She said uneasily. Then she breathed in. "I love you." She said with much more confidence. "I really love you!" she exclaimed. "I FUC-" she was cut off by booth's lips.

"Just on time." He thought to himself.


End file.
